Broll Bearmantle
Cenarion Enclave, Darnassus | relatives = Anessa (daughter), Telandria (cousin) | mentors = Malfurion Stormrage, Rehgar Earthfury |titles = Druid of the Claw}} :"I fight to live, Valeera. While you blood elves…" Broll Bearmantle, along with Valeera Sanguinar, was a companion of Varian Wrynn. Biography Tragic Past Broll Bearmantle was born with antlers, an extremely rare gift of nature and a sign that one day he would do great deeds. For years people watched as his antlers grew and waited for him to manifest greatness. Over the long centuries he developed into a fine druid — very powerful, an amazing shapeshifter with many forms — but beyond that, he seemed nothing special. In time he was further gifted with an idol crafted by the immortal druid Remulos, son of the demigod Cenarius. The idol was connected to a green dragon, and through the dragon, Broll was linked to the Emerald Dream. The idol, however, could not help Broll in further developing his powers. He felt he had not fulfilled his promise. His "failure" began to eat at him. When the Burning Legion along with their Scourge slaves, invaded Kalimdor during the Third War. Broll found himself at Mount Hyjal battling undead and demons. His daughter Anessa fought beside him. Broll's command was cut off from the main resistance force. Drawn by his hidden core of druidic power, a group of powerful demons attacked. In his desperation, Broll, for the first time called to the deep earth to protect those who fought beside him. He stood his ground giving the others time to pull back toward the main army as the trees uprooted themselves and attacked undead and demons alike. He had been fighting all-out for hours. He was tiring and in the end, the pit lord Azgalor overwhelmed him. Broll dropped the draconic Idol of Remulos as he fell. Azgalor struck the idol with his polearm, Spite, infusing it with fel energy. The explosion of fel energy from the corrupted statue killed Anessa, who was trying to save her father. After the battle, Broll felt it was his fault that his daughter had died; his grief and fury caused the spirits of the wild to abandon him: the stag, the panther, the seal, and the crow. But one spirit remained with him, the spirit of the bear, corrupted by fel magic and feeding Broll's rage. Despite this great personal loss, Broll saved many other lives that day and contributed greatly to the Alliance's victory. Gladiator His grief eating away at him, Broll left night elf society and eventually allowed himself to be bought by Rehgar Earthfury and his ex-slave now-partner Bloodeye Redfist, and became a gladiator alongside Bloodfist and a young blood elf named Valeera Sanguinar. Bloodfist, however, was soon after assassinated and Rehgar found himself without a leader for his team before the Crimson Ring tournament. The answer to his problems came in the form of an incredibly skilled amnesiac human warrior nicknamed Lo'Gosh who was later revealed to be none other than King Varian Wrynn. After working together as gladiators to win the Crimson Ring tournament, Broll aided and accompanied Lo'Gosh in his escape from servitude. With Lo'Gosh's strategies and Broll's power over nature, the two later aided the Silverwing Sentinels in defending Warsong Gulch from the Warsong Outriders. Unfortunately, Broll's rage had made his powers dangerous and chaotic; almost causing a natural disaster had Lo'Gosh not knocked him out with a stick. After the battle, Broll discovered that the corrupted Idol of Remulos had been retrieved by the Thistlefur furbolgs, corrupting them. For this matter, Broll and Lo'Gosh flew to Thistlefur Hold in Ashenvale to cleanse the corrupted idol of its fel energies. They eventually succeeded in cleansing the idol, but only after battling the green dragon that was linked to the idol and a horde of corrupted furbolgs. In cleansing the idol, Broll was able to once again commune with the other spirits of the wild and soothe his rage. Broll and Lo'Gosh brought the idol to Fandral Staghelm, who wanted to make sure that it truly had been cleansed. After studying the idol, he decided that it would be best if Broll left the idol with him in Darnassus. Broll Bearmantle, along with Valeera Sanguinar, continued to accompany the warrior king until they assisted him in bringing the broodmother Onyxia to justice and returned Varian to his rightful throne; thus becoming a trusted friend in the process. After the death of Onyxia, Varian offered both Broll and Valeera a permanent place in Stormwind, in which they could act as Varian's bodyguards and advisers. Broll becomes a member of the New Council of Tirisfal during Med'an's battle with Cho'gall. World of Warcraft: Stormrage :"You are as you were destined to be." ::—Malfurion Stormrage thinking of Broll with pride, as Broll's eyes blaze gold while channeling the energies of Azeroth After the death of the Lich King Arthas Menethil, Teldrassil became ill and the Emerald Nightmare had grown substantially in strength. Along with many archdruids of reputation, Broll was also summoned as a member of the Cenarion Circle to help with Teldrassil, and quietly informed by a Sister of Elune that he had been called to a secret meeting with the high priestess. Only Hamuul Runetotem knew that he was going. Broll also began receiving visions of Teldrassil overcome by corruption, which he felt that Azeroth or something similar was trying to warn him. As an experienced druid with the mark of greatness and sharing a personal connection, Broll was asked by his shan'do's beloved, Tyrande Whisperwind, to help her find a way to return Malfurion's dreamform to his body, as Elune had revealed to her that he was dying. Fandral Staghelm was leading the archdruids to heal the ailing second World Tree as the only means to find Malfurion, but Tyrande had quickly realized that would take too long. Tyrande also revealed to Broll that before he had disappeared, Malfurion thought Broll important enough to discuss him with her. Malfurion had made himself very clear to Tyrande that he very much trusted him, and Broll's actions during the Third War had borne that out to her. He had understood that Broll needed to work through his grief and anger on his own. She chose Broll as she hoped his recent outside exploits would stir his personal loyalty for Malfurion greater than simply following Fandral's plan, and she was rewarded with his agreement that he would work with her instead. Tyrande had decided to enter the Emerald Dream itself through the portal at Bough Shadow, and Broll determined that he would need the Idol of Remulos... which he had to steal from Fandral's private sanctum. Before he leaves, Tyrande asks Broll to call her by her first name, but he politely declines. He considers her first name only for Malfurion, and to him, she is his high priestess. Tyrande accepted this and did not push the issue further. Broll and Tyrande eventually free Malfurion from the Emerald Nightmare. Malfurion at one point reprimands Broll for considering himself a mere student in comparison to his former shan'do.Stormrage, p.343 After the trying events of the Emerald Nightmare, Broll's eyes, which were silver at birth, now gleamed gold, yet not as resplendent as Malfurion's eyes. Broll had finally overcome the last, self-imposed barrier to truly become a great druid, his deep uncertainty replaced with confidence that he was now the druid he was always meant to be.Stormrage, p.393 Broll was asked and honored to be a part of the wedding party at Malfurion and Tyrande's wedding ceremony.Stormrage, p.394 In World of Warcraft In Wrath of the Lich King In the pre-launch World Event at the Stormwind docks, Broll appears with Valeera to discuss the threat of the Scourge with Bolvar and Varian :'' I haven't seen such a buildup of forces since the Third War! Varian is hard-set on addressing the Scourge threat directly. That's just like him.... :'' Are you heading to Northrend? I have never been there, but I hear it is both a beautiful and treacherous land. Sadly, urgent matters at home require my attention, so I will not be able to join Highlord Fordragon and his army on their journey. Additionally, he starts the quest and accompanies Varian to the demon-filled settlement. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Broll Bearmantle is present in the Cenarion Enclave, Darnassus. He takes Fandral Staghelm's place, as he was converted into a Druid of the Flame. In Legion Broll appears at the Dreamgrove in Val'sharah. He is one of the Druid followers and can be used as a bodyguard champion to accompany the druid players across the Broken Isles. With the reappearance of the Emerald Nightmare, Broll was sent by Rensar Greathoof to retrieve the Idol of the Wild at Malorne's Refuge in Val'sharah. However, upon arrival, he found the refuge under attack by satyrs and the idol stolen. Broll, the Archdruid of the Dreamgrove, and Sylendra Gladesong, leader of the Druids of the Antler, worked together to retrieve the idol and bring it back to the Dreamgrove so that the druids could commune with Malorne. Notes *Broll shares the name Bearmantle with Athridas. They may be related by blood, but it has not been confirmed. *Broll Bearmantle is featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 2 action figure set and appears to be wearing parts of the Stormrage Raiment. *Broll finds barrow dens too cramped for sleeping in, having once been a slave. He prefers sleeping outside if given the choice between a barrow den and the outdoors.Stormrage, p.57 *Broll (and Valeera Sanguinar) were not present at the funeral of King Varian Wrynn. *Broll can speak and understand the Furbolg language. Media Images File:BrollWCS.jpg|Broll Bearmantle Video References External links ;Battle for Undercity ; Champion ;News es:Broll Bearmantle fr:Broll Mantelours nl:Broll Bearmantle Category:Action figures Category:Champions (Order Hall) Category:Darnassus NPCs Category:Druids Category:Gladiators Category:Night elves Category:Quest givers Category:Tirisfal Glades NPCs Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters